The Proposal
by thinkingintheshower
Summary: "Real men are the ones who propose with a ring you know! Not the other way around!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there everyone! My interest in Gundam Seed was suddenly rekindled after a while when they started releasing the remaster of Gundam Seed. To be honest, i don't see much of a difference but it made me watch the series again and I was reminded of how much I loved Athrun and Cagalli together.**

**So without further ado, please read my 2 little notes! it's very important that you do!**

**Things you need to know:**

**(1) This story is completely AU other than the personalities the characters have and the places in Gundam Seed/Destiny.**

**(2) The title of this fic comes from the awesome movie 'The Proposal' with Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds, so you will notice there will be some similarities with regards to the story plot, BUT I will be adding my own spin in it so there will also be a lot of differences as well. I just want to clarify this now before people start going 'hey wait a minute this plot is a little too familiar…'**

**So hopefully you're all still interested in reading!**

* * *

><p>Athrun was having the most amazing dream about his boss, Cagalli Yula Athha.<p>

"Good morning, Ms Athha."

Cagalli reached out for her morning coffee only to find that Athrun had thrown its entire contents at her clean and crisp office shirt.

Athrun was sniggering and stood proudly for having stood up for himself once and for all.

Cagalli however, stood there sputtering, shock registered on her face.

She opened her mouth but her voice didn't sound like her usual voice. In fact, that voice sounded a lot like…

"ATHRUN!"

"Oh god, Kira, what the hell are you doing in my room?" Athrun rubbed his eyes sleepily and recalled his dream and smiled at his audacity to give his boss exactly what she deserved.

"Uhm, Athrun, I don't think smiling is appropriate right now. Seeing as its 845". Kira then pointed to Athrun's alarm clock, "I think your alarm clock ran out of batteries…"

"HOLY SHIT I HAVE 15 MINUTES TO GET TO WORK!"

Before Kira even left Athrun's room, Athrun was already stripping and changing his clothes. "Geez, let me get out of the room first before you start stripping!" Kira then made his way to the kitchen and started making breakfast. He made sure to leave a sandwich on the kitchen table so that Athrun could grab it and make his way to work.

"You're a lifesaver Kira!" Athrun said as he grabbed his workbag and stuffed the sandwich into mouth while going through the door. Athrun had thrown on his usual work attire of a white work shirt with a dark blue tie, black dress pants and black shoes.

Athrun looked at his watch and noticed that he now only had 10 minutes to get to work.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" He muttered while dashing into Starbucks to get his boss's and his morning coffee.

He cursed some more when he saw the line up for coffee. At this rate he would definitely be late!

"Athrun!" Meyrin the coffee girl called out to him. She was holding two grande sized coffee cups.

"Skinny-"

"Hazelnut latte with whip cream and chocolate powder on top." Meyrin finished for him while handing the two cups to him.

"You're also a lifesaver Meyrin! Thank you!" Athrun said as he gave her the cash and dashed out towards his office building.

Just as he exited from the elevator he crashed into a mail clerk and spilled his boss's coffee over himself.

"Jesus Mike!"

"Oh damn Athrun, sorry man, didn't see you there". Mike quickly apologized and sped away in the opposite direction before Athrun could wring his neck.

Athrun turned around and found his friend on the computer, "Tolle, give me your shirt."

"Excuse me?" Tolle then noticed his coffee stained shirt.

"Two tickets to the basketball game this Friday night. Front row seats. Offer is good for 5 seconds."

Tolle's eyes went as big as they could go as he shook hands with Athrun to finalise their gentleman's agreement.

* * *

><p>Cagalli Yula Athha looked at her wall clock which said 0800. She had just finished a run on a treadmill and was about to go for a shower.<p>

"Alrighty, right on time as usual." She thought to herself.

Cagalli lived on routine. She would wake up every morning at 6, stay in bed and read for an hour and then exercise for an hour before showering and getting ready for work.

As she finished her shower, she dried herself and put on her power attire combo. Black blazer, black skirt and her black Louboutin heels. She tied her hair up in a neat ponytail and applied minimal make up to her face.

When she was younger she had been a complete tom boy and refused to even go near the stuff. Her father was glad in a way that she wasn't wasting her time with materialistic things but he had on more than one occasion expressed his wish that she be a little more feminine.

As she finished applying her make up, she closed her eyes and prayed that her father was proud of her now.

* * *

><p>She made her way down to the main street and hailed a cab to get to work. Whilst in the cab, she phoned up one of her current clients and managed to convince him to attend an interview on a tv show.<p>

When she arrived at her office building she noted how everyone got out of her way and the office was suddenly very busy and people were talking on phones or looking at their computer.

So she knew that she was pushy and seemed cold at times, but this was the way she believed she functioned best. She was in the best publishing firm and she was one of the best executive editor in chief the publishing company had seen. She was one of the rare females who occupied such a high post as most of her colleagues on the same level were male.

She stepped into her spacious office and was greeted by her assistant, Athrun Zala.

"Good morning boss." Athrun greeted, having already exchanged his coffee stained shirt for Tolle's clean one.

Athrun suddenly had déjà vu of his dream earlier this morning but instead of throwing the coffee at her, he simply held it out to her while she grabbed it and passed her bag to him and then told him to start reciting her schedule for the day without bidding him good morning.

"Good morning to you too Athrun", Athrun said in his head and then started reciting her schedule for the day.

"Oh and your immigration lawyer called, he said you needed to-"

"Push that to tomorrow or something, we have more important things to deal with today. Mwu is doing the Murrue show" Cagalli interrupted while furiously typing away on her computer.

"Of course, Ms Athha."

As Athrun was about to make his way back to his desk outside her office, Cagalli called out to him.

"Athrun, who is this Meyrin and why is she asking me to call her?"

Athrun turned around and only now, noticed that on the side of the cup, there was a name and number written on it along with a 'Call Me!' at the end.

"Because that's actually my coffee."

"And why am I drinking your cup of coffee instead of mine?"

"Well, actually, I-" Athrun started adjusting his tie as he racked through his brains to come up with a plausible answer.

While waiting for Athrun's answer, Cagalli was calmly taking a sip when a thought crossed her mind as the taste of hazelnut filled her senses.

"Could it be that you actually enjoy a skinny hazelnut latte with whip cream and chocolate powder on top or…"

She paused as she took another sip, "do you order the same drink as me should anything happen and I would be coffee-less in the morning?"

Athrun gulped and replied, "No, no, I most certainly do enjoy a skinny hazelnut latte with whip cream and chocolate powder on top." He had tried to muster as much conviction in his voice as possible in order to convince his boss.

Cagalli looked into his green eyes and smirked, "A bit of a girly drink for you don't you think?"

Athrun was just about to defend his manliness as her office telephone rang.

Cagalli then clicked her fingers as a sign she wanted him to answer the phone and proceeded to go through her work email.

"Ms Athha's office… Yes, sir. Right away sir."

The sound of the keyboard clacking paused as she looked up from her screen, "Who was that?"

"Shinn wants to go over some documents with you."

Cagalli placed her hands together, "Hmm. Maybe today will be a good time to do it then."

Athrun's right eyebrow went up as he looked at Cagalli, he had no idea what she meant to do.

Cagalli abruptly stood up and motioned for him to follow her.

The two of them entered Shinn's office and Cagalli immediately went to his sitting area.

"Oh, new coffee table?"

With a proud smirk, Shinn replied, "Actually it's a vintage oak from the Amazon, but yes it is new to my office."

Deciding to move away from mindless chit chat, Cagalli suddenly turned to him and in the most businesslike manner she could muster, said, "You're fired Shinn."

At the sudden change in atmosphere, Athrun decided it was best he close the door to Shinn's office.

Shinn's face changed and his eyebrows crunched together. But before he could say anything, Cagalli continued speaking.

"I told you to get Mwu La Flaga to agree to the interview and you didn't do it-"

"The man hasn't agreed to an interview in 10 years! There was no way-"

"-so I had to take matters into my own hands and I managed to get him to agree to an interview with tv talkshow host Murrue Ramias in two months time." Cagalli continued as if Shinn had never interrupted.

She sipped her coffee and then proceeded to exit Shinn's office while saying with a tone of nonchalance, "I'll give you two months to find a new job." And left with Athrun in tow.

"How's he looking?" She asked quietly when they were only a few steps away from Shinn's office and Athrun was still able to peek into his office.

"Er he's pacing, he looks a little crazy, eyebrows still furrowed, he has crazy eyes…" Athrun reported.

"Don't do it Shinn. Don't do it." She was hoping that there would be no office drama today.

She then heard Athrun mutter that Shinn was going out the door.

"You poisonous bitch!"

A collective gasp of shock registered throughout the office as everyone turned their heads towards the commotion.

"There is no way you think you can fire ME!" Shinn said while pointing straight at Cagalli.

Athrun merely stood at his boss's side while thinking, well technically she definitely outranks you so she could fire you…

"You just want to look good to the board!" spit was flying from Shinn's mouth as he looked pleased with himself for figuring it out.

"You are threatened by me!"

Cagalli rolled her eyes and took a another sip of her coffee. She decided she might as well let Shinn get everything off his chest in one go.

"You are a monster! Just because you have no resemblance of a life outside of this office you think you can treat everyone here like your personal slaves. I actually feel sorry for you Cagalli." Shinn thenn re-adjusted his suit and smirked at her.

Cagalli sighed before she started speaking, "Listen carefully Shinn, I didn't fire you because I feel threatened. I did it because you're lazy, incompetent and don't think I don't know about you messing around with your secretary instead of being with your wife or worse yet doing work that you're supposed to be doing."

Athrun's eyebrows scrunched together as he realized that to his boss, not doing work was worse than not being faithful to your spouse.

"If you have anything else to say, I suggest you don't say it."

"You-"

"Another word Shinn and I will get Athrun to get security to throw you out of this building."

"Wh-"

"And I will also get Athrun to film it on his camera phone and get it posted on Youtube. Is that what you want?"

She stared him down as he slowly shook his head. He still had his crazy eyes on Cagalli but it seemed that he decided it wasn't worth fighting with her.

"I didn't think so." As Cagalli turned around and started walking back to her office, "Everyone else get back to work!"

Immediately people starting typing away or talking into phones or scribbling away notes.

"Athrun!"

"Yes boss!"

"I need you to go through all Shinn's clientele this weekend and have them consolidated and ready for me to go through on Monday."

"Oh but…"

"What you have a problem with that?" Cagalli stopped just outside her office doors. Her honey brown eyes looked him straight in the eyes while she impatiently waited for his answer.

Deciding that he needed to at least try and reason with her for once, "No, no, but I, uhm, told you two weeks ago that it's my Gammy's 90th birthday party this weekend-"

Cagalli's eyebrows shot up and she narrowed her eyes at him.

Athrun decided to change tactics to save himself, "but of course I can cancel, no problem at all."

The moment Athrun said the word 'cancel' Cagalli turned back and entered her office, closing the door in Athrun's face.

* * *

><p>"I am so so sorry Mom. Tell Gammy I'm really sorry and I'll try to see her another weekend alright?"<p>

Athrun tried consoling his mother by telling her a little white lie, out of the 3 years he had started working for Cagalli as her assistant he had only made it back home to December twice.

"Yea Mom there's nothing I can do, she's making me work the weekend."

"Mom, I have worked way too hard to get this promotion in order to throw it all away-" Athrun then noticed that Cagalli was walking towards him and just before she swung her office door open, "but we take all of our submissions seriously Sir and we'll get back to you as soon as we can, ok thank you, bye."

"Was that your family?" Cagalli asked, not fooled one bit by Athrun's act.

"Yes."

"They tell you to quit?"

"Every single day boss."

Athrun's phone started ringing before Cagalli could retort with anything.

"Miss Athha's office."

Cagalli decided she might as well hang around for a few moments and find out who called her office.

"Yea, okay, yes Sir."

She looked at him expectantly, "Kisaka wants to see you upstairs immediately boss."

Cagalli grunted a little and wondered what Kisaka wanted.

"Okay, well give me 10 minutes there and then come and get me. A lot to do today."

"Sure thing boss."

Athrun swiveled around on his office chair and started typing away on his computer.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Ms Athha." Kisaka's secretary greeted.<p>

Cagalli merely nodded her head in response before making her way into Kisaka's office.

"Kisaka." She greeted.

"Ah Cagalli, first off, congratulations on the Murrue thing." Kisaka started.

"Thank you. Would this be about my second raise?" She inquired with a polite smile.

"Actually, I just got off the phone with your immigration attorney."

"Great, so we're all good to go?" Cagallie said, clapping her hands together, thinking the meeting was over.

Kisaka put his hands on the table and continued, "Seems like you didn't fill out some forms in time Cagalli. Your visa application to Plants has been denied."

"I'm sorry what?"

"You're being deported back to Orb." Kisaka deadpanned.

"Deported? There's gotta be something we can do?" Cagalli asked.

"Well, we can try re-applying but you would still have to leave Plants for at least a year."

"Er okay, that's not ideal but I can work from Orb. We can run conferences online and I'll phone in-"

"I'm sorry Cagalli but we can't have you working here in a Plants company if you're deported I'm afraid."

Cagalli couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had to go back to Orb?

"Until this is resolved, I'm handing your duties over to Shinn Asuka."

"What? The guy I just fired?"

"He's the only one in the building who has the qualifications and the experience to handle your job right now."

"You cannot be serious! I am begging you-"

"Cagalli, I am desperate to have you stay but the situation has gone out of my power now! If there was any way we could make this work we would be doing it."

She was about to say something when a knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Hi-" Athrun began.

"Excuse me, we're in a meeting here." Kisaka said to Athrun.

"Sorry to interrupt sir but Ms Athha has a very important business conference to take place in 5 minutes and she needs to prep."

While Athrun was talking, Cagalli mind formulated the craziest idea.

Athrun had noticed but continued talking. However, as she suddenly smiled very widely at him, he couldn't help but feel genuinely scared.

She suddenly mouthed to him, "Come here!"

He was confused, and still scared but complied with her command anymore. He slowly walked over to stand beside his boss.

"Kisaka, I understand the predicament very well. But, uhm, I think there's something you should know."

Kisaka was curious as to what she would bring up at this point in time and his face showed it.

Athrun was still standing beside Cagalli, clueless as ever as to what was going on.

"Athrun and I… are getting married."

Athrun turned his head to his boss in shock and she looked at him and repeated, while patting his chest, "we are getting married."

He stared at her as she looked at him and signaled that he should say something.

Athrun had no idea how he managed this, but he managed to cough out, "Er yes, we are-"

"-getting married…" Cagalli finished for him.

"Isn't he your secretary?" Kisaka asked.

"Assistant." Athrun replied gruffly.

"It's an office romance Kisaka. Nothing unheard of."

"I see."

"We were just two people who found love in an office."

"Yup, two totally different people who fell in love." Athrun chipped in. He had no idea what he was doing but he felt he should contribute to the conversation somewhat.

"All those weekends and late nights in the office you know. And weekend book fairs." Cagalli continued on.

"It just happened."

Cagalli nodded and again awkwardly patted Athrun's chest.

"uhm, okay then I'm happy for you-" Kisaka started.

"Oh yes, we're very happy too. Aren't we Athrun."

"Yes, yes we are indeed."

"Well, just make it legal mm?" Kisaka said as he pointed to his ring finger.

"Oh, oh yea, for sure. I guess that means we need to go to the immigration office now and work this out."

Athrun nodded stupidly while staring at Kisaka.

"Thank you very much Kisaka, we'll get this done right away."

Cagalli turned and headed out of Kisaka's office.

Athrun was still nodding when Cagalli's voice reached his ears, "Athrun, come on, get going!"

As they exited Kisaka's office, people were smirking at Athrun and some of his colleagues winked at him.

Oh god he thought, news here spreads way too fast.

"Dude, for real? Her?" Tolle said as Athrun quickly made his way into Cagalli's office to get some answers.

Athrun closed the door as Cagalli sat down and started shifting through papers.

He continued to stare at her, waiting for an explanation.

"What?" She said not looking up but feeling his eyes on her.

"I don't understand what's happening here."

"Relax, this is for you too."

"Do explain to me how this is for me as well."

Cagalli joined her hands together as she started to calmly explain that if she got fired, Shinn would definitely fire him straight away.

"I am not going to marry you Cagalli." For the first time Athrun felt that he should be using her first name in this situation.

Unfazed by Athrun using her first name she continued calmly, "Well if you don't marry me Athrun, your dreams of one day being an editor and all those late nights and weekends working, would all go to waste if you don't marry me."

Athrun felt his knees go weak at the realisation and slumped into her office chair.

"Comprende?"

* * *

><p>"83… 84… Dude, so you're telling me that you're getting married to the woman you loathe and complain of every single day to anyone who would listen? 85… 86… 87…"<p>

"88… 89… I don't really have a choice Kira."

Kira and Athrun were doing sit ups in their living room. They did this everyday in order to decide who had to do the dishes. Rock, paper, scissors relied on too much luck so they had decided when they first moved in together that they might as well compete to see who would last the longest in sit ups. Whoever paused long enough for the other to do 3 push ups had to wash all the dishes by themselves.

Might as well exercise while they were at it right?

"90… 91… You do know that if Plant finds out that this marriage is a sham you'll be fined $250,000 and 5 years in prison right? 92… 93…"

"94… Yes I am aware of that, this annoying immigration dude at the immigration office called Yzak Joule happily told me so. 95… 96… 97…"

"And yet you're still going through with it?" Kira asked as he paused to look at Athrun.

"98. 99. 100. Alright! Looks like I win tonight, dishes are yours!" Athrun took advantages of Kira's distraction to win their competition.

"Hey, wait no fair I-"

"No loser talk please. Dishes are yours." Athrun said and took a towel to wipe the sweat off his face and body.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am sure, though the Yzak dude did threaten me strangely by saying he would get me arrested and Cagalli deported if we didn't get any of our answers to match."

"Hmm…" Kira was wondering how it would work out. "Oh wait, so what's happening this weekend? You still working or what?"

"You'll never believe me buddy. She's coming along with us."

Kira put down a plate he just washed onto the drying rack, "You kidding! So it's going to be me, you and your evil witch of a boss going back to December city?"

"I kid you not! I guess she was trying to convince Yzak that we were really serious about each other or something." Athrun proceeded to take a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I am getting something from this business deal of ours though."

"Oh yea?" Kira asked while washing.

"I get a promotion once we're married."

"Nice one!"

"But dude, I even got her to propose to me on one knee in the middle of the streets!"

"HAHA you did what?"

"Seriously! It was hilarious! For everything she's ever done to me. So totally worth it!"

"You expecting her to buy you a ring too?" Kira chuckled at his own joke.

"Hey why not right?" Athrun shouted across the apartment as he made his way to the showers and Kira started on the dishes.

"Real men are the ones who propose with a ring you know! Not the other way around!"

* * *

><p><strong>How was that for a first chapter? Review and let me know! I apologise for any mistakes in advance, I can't be bothered with a beta reader.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh before we get into the story, thank you soooo sooo much to those who reviewed! I'd love to reply to all of them but some of them were anonymous.**

**I also forgot to put in a disclaimer in my first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Applies to all chapters including the chapter before this one. I do not own parts of the dialog, they belong to The Proposal. Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to Sunrise.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Athrun and Kira were waiting at the airport for Cagalli to arrive. Athrun was listening to his iPod while Kira was daydreaming.

Kira then nudged Athrun as he noticed a blonde figure coming closer to them. Athrun took his headphones off and muttered to Kira, "Ah, there she is."

"Traffic was really bad from my side of town."

Athrun was used to her curt replies. No unnecessary apologies when it wasn't her fault right?

Cagalli was dressed up in a simple red t-shirt and had cargo pants on. She had a rather large duffel bag over her shoulder and Athrun's eyebrows went up involuntarily, wondering just how many things she needed for a weekend trip.

Cagalli turned to Kira and extended her right hand, "Hi, I'm-"

"Cagalli Yula Attha?" Kira smiled and politely accepted her hand shake, "I've heard a lot about you."

Athrun nudged Kira in the ribs before introducing them, "This is my buddy Kira Yamato. He's a mechanical engineer in October. We're both originally from December."

Cagalli gave a nod and turned to Athrun, "So come on, let's get this over with." She then proceeded to the gate without them.

"Well isn't she a ray of sunshine?"

"Shut up Kira."

The boys then followed Cagalli to the check-in counter.

"I apologise Ma'am but we won't be able to seat all three of you together-" the lady at the counter was saying.

"Oh no worries!" Kira said cutting in, "I don't want to disturb these two lovebirds making googly eyes at each other throughout the entire flight. They're engaged you see."

"Oh how lovely!" the lady gushed, "Okay so Mr. Yamato you will be seated at the front of the plane and-"

"Mr Zala and soon to be Mrs. Zala can sit together away from me then." Kira cut in again.

The check in lady smiled and typed whatever she needed into the system.

While Kira was talking to the lady, Cagalli was thinking in her head, oh my god Mrs Zala? Am I going to have to take his name even if we're just pretending?

She couldn't help but blush at this point, and continued contemplating, well then again it wouldn't look as good to the immigration officer if I don't take his name… Argh! Cagalli started scratching her head in frustration.

Athrun on the other hand was blushing crimson. Cagalli Zala sounded slightly awkward!

Awkward… But not too bad… he scratched his cheek thoughtfully.

"Oi, are you two going to daydream over there all day? I have all our boarding passes."

Kira smirked at the two as they were both blushing and frantically grabbing their duffel bags to follow him.

* * *

><p>"Alrighty lovebirds I am seated over here and the two of you are way at the back. See you in four hours!"<p>

Athrun bumped Kira on the head for the uncalled for 'lovebird' nickname for he and Cagalli and then made his way to the back of the plane.

"You want the window seat?" Athrun asked when they got to their seats.

"Yes. I know you men need to pee a lot and I don't want to be disturbed while I read."

"Er, okay then. You want me to help you-"

Before Athrun even finished his sentence of asking whether she needed any help with putting her bag in the overhead compartment Cagalli easily hoisted it above her head and placed it into the compartment effortlessly.

"No, I don't need you to help me do anything." Cagalli made her way to her seat and proceeded to read her book.

Athrun was impressed, usually women around him wanted him to do everything for them. Here was Cagalli, insisting on doing things on her own without any help whatsoever.

After sitting down Athrun started listening to music and gradually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>An hour later, while Athrun was still asleep, Cagalli peeked at him from her book. "This fella can really sleep", she thought. She was always uncomfortable and felt slightly unsafe sleeping on planes, so she could never really fall asleep unless she was drained of energy.<p>

She then noticed that his head was slipping off the edge of the seat, right after she realized this, his head landed on her shoulder.

Her first instinct had been to jerk him off her shoulder, but looking at his peaceful face she found she didn't really mind that much at all and so decided to leave him be until he woke up.

Athrun on the other hand was dreaming about a pillow.

Yes, Athrun had his fair share of weird and lame dreams. The pillow was really comfy, and for some strange reason, smelled really, really good. He wanted to open his eyes and see what brand the pillow was so he could stock up on it.

However, when he opened his eyes he found that he was staring at a book.

He immediately got up and realized that he had been lying on Cagalli's shoulder. Holy crap!

Noticing that there was suddenly a loss of warmth and weight on her shoulder Cagalli turned to him, "Are you finally awake idiot?"

"Er. Yea."

Weird, Athrun thought, she's not telling me off for lying on her shoulder? She calls me an idiot all the time so that doesn't count.

"Tired? You've been asleep pretty much the entire flight. I think we're landing in 20 minutes."

"Yea I guess so. I had to tie up some loose ends at work before we left for the weekend."

"Uh huh." She returned to reading her book and left him to his own devices.

Athrun was looking around the plane as he had nothing better to do when he remembered he brought something in his bag.

He took out a guidebook which had the usual questions the immigration office would ask during the interview.

"Okay so this guidebook will tell us what questions the immigration officers are going to ask us. Now, good news is that I know everything about you-"

Cagalli stopped reading her book to raise an eyebrow at him.

Without taking his eyes off the guidebook Athrun continued, "-bad news is, you have 4 days to learn all this about me."

She snatched the book out of his hands and started reading.

"You know all the answers to these questions about me?"

Athrun confidently nodded his head, daring her to ask him a question, "Scary isn't it?"

Not believing that he knew 'everything' about her, she started on the first question on the page he was on.

"What am I allergic to?"

"Trick question. You aren't allergic to anything."

"Hmm."

"Except human emotion that is."

"Ha. Ha. So funny."

"Ask me something else."

"Hmmm. Ah, here's a good one. Do I have any scars?"

"I'm pretty sure you have a tattoo."

Slightly surprised but not wanting to show it she retaliated, "Oh? You're pretty sure?"

"Yup, pretty sure. 2 years ago your dermatologist called and asked about a Q-switched laser. I googled it and in fact found out that they do-"

"Removal of tattoos." She finished for him.

"But you canceled your appointment."

She shrugged her shoulder in nonchalance in response.

"So what is it? Japanese calligraphy? A rose? Two swans?"

"You know it's exciting for me to experience you like this." She flicked his nose to let him know he was getting too close to her personal space.

Not fazed one bit, Athrun leaned in again, "You're going to have to tell me where it is and what it is though."

"Not a chance."

Before Athrun could open his mouth, she said in a firm tone, "And we are done with that question."

Accepting defeat Athrun merely turned to the window.

"On to the next question then. Let me see… Oh here's one. Whose place do we stay at? Yours or mine? That's easy. Mine."

Noting that Cagalli was about to go for another question, Athrun interrupted her, "And why wouldn't we stay at mine?"

"Because I live in Archangel while you probably live in a tiny cramp studio apartment with stacks of pizza boxes lying all over the place."

"For your information, I live with Kira so I live in a two bed-room apartment and while you're right in that it may be smaller than your place, it is not littered with pizza boxes. Contrary to popular belief not all guys are messy and can't cook to save their lives."

"Whatever, we'd still stay at my place."

"Fine."

"Glad you see it my way."

Before Athrun could make any further retorts, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts, we will be arriving shortly."

"Oh we're here already? That was fast."

"Says the person who was asleep the entire flight."

Deciding not to make a comment, he looked out at the deep blue sea and felt a wave of nostalgia, he hadn't been back home in two years and the two times he visited were only 2 days each. He'd stay a night and fly back to October the next day.

In a way he hadn't had much of an incentive to come home anyway so it was easy telling his family that he was always too busy working to visit.

* * *

><p>Cagalli looked around as they landed. The airport was smaller, no wait, a lot smaller than the airport in October. There seemed to be only one runway!<p>

"Oh boy. Here we go." She heard Athrun say when he was in front of her and walking down the steps from the plane.

She looked up and saw Athrun waving at two women, one older woman whose hair was all white and a woman with blue hair, exactly the shade of Athrun's, each holding up a large 'Welcome home!' sign.

As Cagalli was going down the steps, one of the cabin crew tried to help her down but she politely declined, dodged him and managed to go down the steps just fine on her own.

Kira was ahead of them as he sat at the front of the plane and was already hugging the blue haired woman by the time she reached.

"It's so good to see my boys!" The blue haired woman said while she was hugging Kira and Athrun.

"You're suffocating them Lenore!" the other woman said, Cagalli now assuming that this was 'Gammy'.

'Gammy' then proceeded to squeeze the life out of the two boys and Lenore.

Cagalli stood there awkwardly while waiting for their group hug to be over.

"Where's dad?" Athrun asked.

Still not letting go of Athrun and Kira, the woman said, "Oh you know your father, always working."

She then heard 'Gammy' say, "Never mind about him! Where's your girl?" to Athrun.

Not being able to fight a blush from spreading over her face, Cagalli waited for Athrun to introduce her.

Athrun then peeled himself off of his mother and grandmother and turned to her.

He put his arm around her waist and to make things look more convincing Cagalli put her arm around his waist as well.

Kira watched on with a twinkle in his eyes as he knew it was a façade. But oh how he enjoyed watching the two of them squirm whenever he teased them!

Flashing warning eyes to Kira for a millisecond, Athrun then tried to ignore Kira, "Cagalli, this is my mother Lenore and my Gammy, Annie."

Lenore's face brightened and she opened up her arms to hug Cagalli, but Cagalli not being used to affection had automatically stuck out her hand to shake Lenore's.

Not put off at all, Lenore simply smiled and shook her hand enthusiastically.

"Well hello there", Annie said affectionately, and without skipping a beat, continued, "now do you prefer being called Cagalli or Satan's mistress? Cause we've heard it both ways."

Stunned, Cagalli couldn't think of a reply.

"Actually, we've heard it lots of ways!" Annie finished.

Holding back a giggle, Lenore said, "She's kidding."

"Oh… oh okay?" Cagalli couldn't help but give an awkward smile and looked at Kira who was trying to hold back his laughter.

Looking back to Lenore and Annie, Cagalli said, "Thank you so much for allowing me to be a part of this weekend."

"You're welcome!" Annie said with an excitement that was far beyond that expected of a woman turning 90, "We are just thrilled to have you and Athrun join us!"

"Ahem." Kira coughed.

"Oh you too my boy, don't be jealous now!" Annie put her arm around Kira's waist, "Come now let's get you back to the house!" Annie then let Kira steer her towards the car park.

Lenore then placed her arm around Kira's waist too and the three of them started chatting.

Making sure that neither Lenore or Annie could not see them any longer, she elbowed Athrun in the gut to make him let go of her and followed the three ahead of them.

Wincing, but not making any noise, Athrun muttered under his breath, "You could've just asked you know."

As they were sitting in the car, Lenore driving and Annie on her left, she was sitting at the back in with Athrun and Kira.

She was looking around and taking note of how she kept seeing Athrun's surname.

Zala Parcel and Post.

Zala General Stores.

Zala Electronics Store.

She took off her sunglasses and looked at Athrun. She then noticed that his bag was embossed with A. Zala.

"Athrun." She whispered. He continued looking straight-ahead and heeded her not attention.

"Athrun," she whispered again. No reaction.

She then punched him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"OW!"

Everyone except Lenore who was keeping her eyes on the road turned to the couple.

"Please don't do that." Athrun said while rubbing his shoulder. Damn this girl was strong!

"You didn't tell me about all the family businesses-" Cagalli started, she then decided to add an endearment at the end, "honey."

Kira looked on with great interest.

"He was probably just being modest dear." Annie piped up from the front.

"I see." She looked back at Athrun who had resumed staring straight ahead. Kira looked back towards his side of the window in order to hide the smirk on his face.

They soon arrived at their supposed destination as Lenore stopped the car and turned the engine of the pick-up truck off.

As Athrun was taking his and Cagalli's bags out of the car, Cagalli said, "What are we doing? Aren't we supposed to check into the hotel?"

"Oh we canceled your reservation!" Lenore happily said.

Cagalli turned to her, glad that her sunglasses was at least hiding part of her face.

"Family doesn't stay in a hotel! You are going to stay in our home."

"Oh… great! Great." She then turned back to Athrun and grabbed her duffel bag from him.

"Aren't you going to let Athrun or Kira carry that?" Annie said pointing to her duffel bag.

"No, no I can carry it on my own."

"She insists on carrying it on her own, she's one of those uhm, feminists." Athrun couldn't help adding. Cagalli decided to ignore him and had suddenly noticed that Kira had disappeared.

Kira had gone down a ladder to a floating platform first in order to help Lenore and Annie down safely. Assuming that Athrun would help Cagalli down the ladder he proceeded to get the boat ready instead of waiting for her.

Athrun went down the ladder before Cagalli in order to help her down.

"I am not getting on that boat." Cagalli whispered fiercely to Athrun.

"You don't have to," Athrun said looking up, "See you in a few days."

She embarrassedly mumbled, "I can't swim."

"Hence… the boat." Athrun deadpanned.

As Cagalli was half way down the ladder, Athrun reached a hand out and gently placed it on her body, "Come on, let me help."

"Hand. Off. My. Ass. Athrun Zala." Cagalli hissed.

Wordlessly Athrun took his hand back. Though he noted at the back of his mind that her bum was firm and fitted into his palm nicely. Suddenly appalled at himself for thinking such thoughts about his boss, he shook his head and simply watched her go down the ladder.

Cagalli however, went down the ladder without his help with ease and finesse even though she was carrying a rather large bag. She even jumped onto the platform in order to skip the last two rungs of the ladder.

Not being able to hold in his surprise for the second time today, Athrun chuckled.

"What?" Cagalli eyes narrowed at him as she readjusted her duffel bag over her shoulder.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He was thinking maybe he didn't know 'everything' about her after all.

After everyone was settled into the boat, and Cagalli strapped into a life jacket, Kira turned the boat engine on and started their journey to the Zala home.

Although Cagalli was afraid of the water she enjoyed the gentle breeze on her face and appreciated the fact that the boat was going at a nice and slow pace.

As they approached a breach with an extremely large white house in the distance, complete with an area for the Plants flag to proudly stand, Lenore spoke up, "Here we are! We're home!"

Shocked, Cagalli couldn't control her tone of surprise and turned to Athrun, "That…? Is your home?"

Athrun looked back at her sheepishly.

"Who are you people?"

Kira chuckled while he slowly brought the boat to the dock.

As they were walking across the pier to make their way to Athrun's mansion, she whispered to him, "Why did you tell me you were poor?"

"I never said I was poor."

"But you never told me you were rich!"

"I'm not rich. My parents are rich." Athrun said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"That's what rich people say!"

"Hey Athrun, Kira! Welcome home!" Cagalli looked to the front to see a group of people that had called out to her fake fiancée and his friend.

"Hey!" Athrun replied, then turned to his mother, "Uh Mom, what is this?"

"Nothing!"

"Mom…"

"Well just a little welcoming party for Cagalli-"

Cagalli's ears perked up at hearing her name.

"-seeing as she's the first girl you've ever brought home from October!" Lenore finished.

Both Athrun and Cagalli's faces blushed profusely and Kira laughed heartedly as he looked at their red faces.

I'm the first girl he's brought home? That though alone made her blush as bright as a cooked lobster.

"Just 50 of our closest friends and neighbours!" Annie added, "All excited to meet you Cagalli!"

Cagalli smiled politely at Annie but the moment Kira, Annie and Lenore turned back to walk to the house Cagalli glared at Athrun.

"A party?"

"Yea, I guess so." Athrun muttered. "Come on! Let's go. My grandmother is moving faster than you."

* * *

><p>"Cagalli! Welcome to December? How are you liking it?"<p>

"Nice meeting you, I like it here!"

After a few rounds of the same thing over a span of an hour, Cagalli was beginning to feel everything weighing on her.

She was brought around the huge house, being introduced to Athrun's neighbours, friends, family and bla bla bla.

"Why didn't you tell me you were such a big shot in your home town?" She whispered fiercely to Athrun.

Athrun noted to himself how they seemed to be exchanging whispers all day, "How could I? We were too busy talking about you for the last three years."

She grabbed his jacket and pulled him into a corner.

"You know what, this bickering has got to stop. People need to think that we are in love."

"That's no problem. I can do that."

"Good."

"I can totally pretend to be the doting fiancée. That's easy. But for you-"

Athrun paused to give a more dramatic effect.

"-it will require you to stop snacking on children while they dream!"

"Funny, very funny. Now when are you going to tell them that we're engaged?"

"I'll pick the right moment."

"What do you mean the right moment-"

"Athrun! Oh hi! Oh my look at you!" A woman in her late forties gushed.

"Mrs Haww! How are you? So nice to see you! Where's Milly?" Cagalli could feel Athrun being genuine to this woman so Cagalli offered her a quick smile.

"Mr and Mrs Haww this is Cagalli."

"Hi." Said Cagalli and shook their hands, "Pleasure."

"So, I always wanted to know! What does a book editor do?" Mrs Haww asked.

"Oh that's a great question-" A new voice said and Cagalli saw a rather tall man with a head of grey hair join in the conversation.

"-I'm curious to know the answer myself."

"Hello dad." Athrun said curtly and shook hands with his father.

Cagalli noticed that while he had hugged his mother and his grandfather affectionately, Athrun seemed a little withdrawn when it came to his father.

"This must be Calli?"

"Uhm Cagalli." She interrupted gently.

"Patrick." Athrun's father said softly while extending his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine." Cagalli said like a well-oiled machine.

"So why don't you tell us exactly what a book editor does? I mean, besides taking writers out to lunch and getting bombed?"

The Hawws laughed at Patrick's joke, "Now that sounds like fun!" Mrs Haww chirped, "No wonder you like being an editor Athrun."

"Oh no no Louise, Calli here is the editor. Athrun is just her assistant."

"Cagalli." She repeated softly.

"So Cagalli is actually Athrun's boss?" Mr Haww clarified.

Athrun simply nodded while Cagalli looked down at her feet awkwardly.

"Well how bout that!" Mr Haww said.

"I think I'll get a refill." Patrick said and walked away.

"Charming." Cagalli said as she turned to Athrun. Athrun however, had his eyes on his father's back and merely said "Hmm," before following his father.

"That was a hell of a first impression dad."

"What the hell Athrun. You show up here after all this time with the woman you hated and now she's your girlfriend?"

"We just got here dad. Could we not wait two seconds before we start throwing knives at each other." Athrun said exasperated.

"Just never figured you as a guy who slept his way to the middle."

"I'll have you know that that woman over there is one of the most respected editors in the business."

"She's your meal ticket and you brought her home to meet your mother."

"She's not my meal ticket dad. She is my fiancée."

Patrick looked up at his son and saw a fierce determination in his eyes.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me loud and clear. We're getting married."

* * *

><p>Cagalli was looking out onto the ocean and appreciating the view when a waiter offered her some sushi.<p>

"Oh uh no thanks, I'm not a very fishy person."

"There's a cucumber one you may like Ma'am."

"Ooohh I do like cucumbers!"

Cagalli then popped one in her mouth and chewed slowly.

"Mmmm." She was appreciating the taste of the sushi and was contemplating on grabbing more. She hadn't much time to eat since she arrived as she was busy being introduced to everyone at the party.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Cagalli heard Athrun say.

"I have a very important announcement to make! Cagalli and I are getting married!"

Unable to hold back her surprise at Athrun suddenly letting their engagement known she choked and her reflex caused her to cough her sushi right back onto the waiter's face.

"Oh God, so sorry." She mumbled as she wiped her mouth with a tissue.

She then looked up at Athrun who was motioning for her to join him.

"Come here pumpkin!"

Cagalli successfully hid her wince at his newfound nickname for her.

"There she is ladies and gents." Athrun said with a smile to the guests as they had all started clapping.

A chorus of 'congratulations Athrun!' went around the room.

"Thank you, thank you!" Athrun replied.

Lenore was confused, but nonetheless pleased, her hopes for grandchildren weren't so hopeless after all!

"Woohoo! Let's have some champagne!" Kira called out.

As the champagne bottles were opened and pops were heard, Cagalli whispered to Athrun, "So that was your idea of the perfect moment to tell them we're engaged?"

"Mmmm." Athrun hummed as he crossed his hands across his body.

"Brilliant timing." She then proceeded to take a sip out of her flute of champagne someone had passed to her.

"Athrun." Someone said softly.

Athrun and Cagalli turned to face the voice and Cagalli was faced with a girl slightly shorter than her, with bright pink hair but gorgeous baby blue eyes smiling at her.

"Lacus!" Athrun hugged her and hollered at Kira, "Kira! Lacus is here!"

Kira turned around as he was opening yet another bottle of champagne, "Lacus!" Cagalli noticed the brightest smile on his face as he saw her.

Cagalli looked on awkwardly at yet the second group hug of the day, this time composing of Lacus, Athrun and Kira.

"The three of us grew up together." Athrun explained, "Lacus here is also er… my ex-"

"Pleased to meet you." Lacus cut Athrun off, something which Athrun was grateful for as he hadn't known how to finish the sentence he had started.

"Wow."

"Well er, congratulations." Lacus said, her eyes flickering from Cagalli to Athrun and then finally landing on Kira before she turned to Cagalli again.

"So did I miss the story?"

"What story?" Athrun and Cagalli said simultaneously.

"The story of how Athrun proposed of course!"

"Oohhh." Kira added for effect.

Athrun and Cagalli then simultaneously glared at him. Kira felt a shiver of fear and thought that Athrun had learned how to glare from the master of glares.

"How a man proposes says a lot about him!" Annie said while clapping her hands together excitedly.

"I would actually love to hear this story!" Lenore chipped in.

Everyone's attention was now on the couple.

Cagalli quickly tried to save herself first, "Well Athrun here was actually such a romantic! Come on honey, tell them the story!"

She then went to join Annie and Lenore who had made space for her on the sofa in front of where Athrun was standing.

"Well, uh…"

"Any day now buddy." Kira teased.

"Shut up Kira."

Laughter chorused around the room.

Athrun was thinking off the top of his head and was hoping from the bottom of his heart that his story would be convincing.

"So uh, one day, I was just getting ready for another day at work. I bring Cagalli a cup of coffee every morning. You have no idea how addicted to caffeine this woman is. Forget her cup of coffee and it'll be WW3."

Chuckles and laughter echoed throughout the room.

Kira was then reminded of how Athrun came home one day with his clothes covered in ink. Before Kira had even asked how it happened, Athrun merely mumbled that he had forgotten Cagalli's coffee. That had happened in the first year Athrun was working as her assistant.

"Anyway, I have never forgotten her cup of coffee in the morning. Skinny hazelnut latte with whip cream and chocolate powder on top." Athrun smiled wistfully and Cagalli smirked at him, remembering the one time he had forgotten, she was particularly grumpy that day and had been looking forward to her morning coffee before starting work. He probably never went near blue ink again.

"It was a pretty impromptu thing. I hadn't planned it. I was just a silly fella in love you know?"

"Aawwwww." All the ladies in the roomed cooed.

"So a few minutes before she came into her office, I took a Sharpie and I wrote 'marry me' on her cup."

"AWWWWW!" the ladies got even louder, Kira on the other hand, being the only person other than Athrun and Cagalli themselves who knew this was all just an act, merely sweatdropped. But he did commend Athrun on his skills at improvising on the spot.

"Cagalli being blind as per usual just grabbed the cup from me without even looking at it and took a sip and sat down to start work. She's a workaholic you see. I had thought she wouldn't even notice and thought the entire thing was a big failure but before I left my office she let out the loudest squeal!"

Everyone in the room gushed and turned to Cagalli for affirmation.

Damn you Athrun, Cagalli thought in her head. I do not squeal!

"Oh uhm, well I was just really surprised! Athrun over here didn't strike me as someone who would take the initiative you know."

Athrun's left eyebrow went up.

"I mean, after we went out on our first date, he didn't even have the guts to kiss me goodnight!"

"I didn't know you were so shy son!" Lenore stated.

"I thought I might as well make the first move, he was shaking and stuttering! He was just so cute!" Cagalli made sure to place a lot of emphasis on 'cute'.

Trying to bring back his manliness, "Oh but once we kissed, she was a goner, I knew I had her hooked on me. If you know what I mean." Athrun winked at Cagalli.

This time the men whistled at the couple.

"But anyway, back to the story. So after she squealed, she said yes and the end!" Athrun clapped his hands together and hoped that they would be satisfied, "More champagne everyone?"

"No wait wait!" Annie interrupted, "Where's the ring?"

Cagalli looked to Athrun for an excuse while Athrun looked at Cagalli for an excuse.

"I haven't had the time to find one…" Athrun started, "It was impromptu remember!"

"Don't worry! He's promised me a really nice one. He even boasted he'd use six months paycheck!"

"Of course, honey." Athrun said while gritting his teeth, six months paycheck he thought? This woman was wacko! "Anything for you pumpkin."

Kira suddenly thought of something super evil. This was his chance to get back at Athrun for all the pranks he played on him and all the times Kira had to wash the dishes.

"How about a kiss from the happy couple ey?" Kira suggested merrily.

"Yea! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" the whole room was chanting.

Shit! Cagalli was thinking, there was no way they could get out of this one. Lenore then proceeded to push Cagalli off the sofa she was so comfortably sitting on. She made her way slowly to Athrun and muttered under the breath, "hurry up and get this over with!"

This was, to say the least, really awkward for Athrun. It wasn't his first kiss of course, but never ever had he imagined he would be kissing his boss! He was going to kill Kira,

Both Athrun and Cagalli were thinking the same thing, Kira was going to die a very slow and painful death.

Athrun however, just grabbed Cagalli's hand, "Mwah!" Athrun made a loud smacking noise when he kissed her hand.

"Oh come on!" Annie pipped up.

Athrun then proceeded to kiss her very quickly on the corner of her mouth, not even giving Cagalli any time to react.

"A real kiss Athrun! Be a man and show her who's really boss!" Lenore shouted.

"Lenore…" Cagalli said nervously. Her knees were strangely a little shaky after only a kiss on her hand and a quick smack on the corner of her mouth.

"Like you mean it buddy!" Kira teased some more. Athrun gave him a look that could kill.

Suddenly feelling shy, Athrun placed his hands on her hips.

Cagalli's heart suddenly started pounding when she looked into Athrun's eyes. His green eyes were determined and… there was uncertainty there. Deciding maybe that it was just as awkward for him as it was for her, she instinctively closed her eyes and leaned up towards his face.

Oh my God is she giving me permission to kiss her? Athrun's mind was in overdrive. He could no longer hear the chants of kiss her… kiss her… kiss her…

He was just looking at her lips. Something he never ever ever looked at in such close range before.

Unconsciously, he was leaning in, something was drawing him in. He closed his eyes when he felt his lips press against hers.

Cagalli tried with all her might not to stiffen up when she felt Athrun press his lips against hers. Act natural Cagalli! Natural! But nothing could prepare her for when he moved his lips against hers.

Holy guacamole! I can't believe I'm kissing Athrun, actually I can't believe I'm kissing him for the first time in front of his freaking parents! Oh crap, I better respond, it'd look too weird if I just kept still Cagalli thought.

Athrun was confused. He knew how to kiss. He knew the stages of a kiss, but why oh why did this kiss feel so different from any other kiss he's ever had with anyone? Sure he had usually felt somewhat happy while he was kissing a person, but when Cagalli starting responding to the kiss, he felt like his heart was going to burst out of his body!

How long are we supposed to kiss for? Cagalli was thinking. That's enough!

She decided to pull away first and looked anywhere and everywhere but Athrun.

Athrun on the other hand, was pretty dazed, he hadn't expected her to pull away so soon. Say what? He was suddenly shocked that he found himself wanting more and feeling disappointed that she had pulled away. Get yourself together Athrun! That was just a show to convince your parents!

Everyone else however, was cheering really loudly! "Woohoo now that's showing her who's boss Athrun!"

Kira's jaw dropped open, he was having fun teasing his best friend but now he was looking at two people who couldn't even look at each other even though they had just pretty much made out in front of 50 people! Not only that, they looked like they had enjoyed it! What the hell was going on here?

"I'M SO HAPPY!" Annie jumped off the sofa and squeezed the couple. Annie was sobbing hysterically into Athrun's chest and her hold on Cagalli was so tight Cagalli thought she was going to pass out.

"SO HAPPY!"

* * *

><p>The party had gone on for another hour before everyone started shuffling back to their respective homes.<p>

Athrun and Cagalli successfully avoided each other after their very public kiss. Kira had mysteriously disappeared as well. Probably to try and postpone Athrun and Cagalli's wrath.

"Okay so this is Athrun's room and the both of you will be staying here." Lenore said as she opened a door to a room. Athrun being familiar with his own room went in before Cagalli and sat down on a plushy lounge chair.

Cagalli noted that Athrun's room was huge. It had a lounge area, an en-suite bathroom and even a balcony with a sea view.

"We're not under any illusions that you don't sleep together," Annie said while winking at the couple.

Cagalli managed to make out an awkward cross between a laugh and a nervous chuckle when she also noticed that her and Athrun's bags were already in the room.

"Well I'm sure the both of you are tired, goodnight you two!" Lenore said.

Cagalli and Athrun politely waved and said goodnight.

"Oh wait! If you get cold tonight, use this." Annie seemingly produced a red blanket out of nowhere and handed it to Cagalli.

"Oh uhm, thanks Annie." Cagalli held the blanket which felt amazingly soft and warm.

"It's got special powers."

"Special… powers…?" Cagalli asked, intrigued.

"I call it the baby-maker!" Annie said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"OKAY THEN!" Cagalli said uncharacteristically loudly, and then threw the blanket to Athrun who was still sitting down, which was AWAY from the bed.

He responded with and 'oooff' and threw the blanket onto the bed, the place that Cagalli had intended to keep it away from.

"Good night!" Lenore and Annie chirped.

"Good night!" Cagalli and Athrun replied mechanically.

Annie's eyebrows wiggled at them before she left the room.

Wondering what the two of them were going to do now that the room was silent, Cagalli then noticed a cabinet on the other side of the room, curiosity coming getting the better of her, she strode across the room to get a better look.

She saw pictures of Athrun and Kira beside numerous medals and trophies. "You play basketball?" She asked Athrun as she saw quite a number of basketball medals lying adjacent to one another.

Athrun stood up to take a look at what she was talking about. He opened the cabinet door and took out one of the medals.

"This was the last 2x2 tournament that we won. I think we were 17? Before we left for college."

"What the…? Is that you with a beard and Kira with a soul patch?" She was pointing to the photo that sat behind some of the medals, with Athrun and Kira with their backs to each other and arms crossed in front of their bodies.

"Hey I think we looked good!" Athrun said defensively.

"Come to think of it, I haven't been able to grow any facial hair since I started working for you."

"Well I don't want my employees looking like hobos."

"You think it looks good. Admit it."

"What? Are you deaf? I just implied that it made you look like a homeless bum."

The two of them started laughing and Athrun thought about how it seemed so easy to talk to her outside of the office. When they were working, work was all they talked about. Over 3 years, anything about Athrun's personal life never left his mouth.

"So what's Kira's story?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"You said he was from here like you, but I noticed that it was your family that welcomed him back. Doesn't he have family here?"

Athrun's facial expression turned slightly somber, "He does have family here. We're his family now. Kira's parents died when he was 13. My parents were close friends with his parents and we were the best of friends ever since I could remember so my parents made the decision to take him in. We've pretty much lived together since then."

Cagalli looked down at her feet, she understood how Kira must have felt, "My parents died when I was 16. I've been on my own since then."

Athrun was in disbelief and felt sorry for her, but he knew that she wouldn't want to hear an apology so he settled for gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

Cagalli was touched at the gentle gesture and placed her hand on top of Athrun's.

It was only after a few moments that Cagalli realized that she wasn't acting like her usual self. She pulled away from Athrun for a second time that day and stuttered, "I'm g-going to take a shower now!"

"Oh, er okay?" Athrun stared at her back as she grabbed some clothes from her duffel bag and a towel from a cupboard before disappearing into his bathroom.

He heard the shower go off and decided to give her some space while she was in the bathroom. He picked up a random book from one of his shelves and sat down in the balcony area to read.

* * *

><p>While she was shampooing her hair, Cagalli was appreciating the size of his bathroom. Geez this place sure is luxurious!<p>

Maybe it was a good thing Lenore canceled her hotel reservation.

As she got out of the shower and was using a big fluffy white towel to dry her hair she noticed the pajamas she brought.

Oh. Crap.

Thinking she was going to be in her own hotel room, she had brought her most comfortable pair of pajamas. Which coincidentally was made up of a shirt with holes in it and short boy shorts.

She peeked out of the bathroom and noticed that Athrun was nowhere in sight. Or at least she thought he was nowhere in sight.

She padded lightly across the room to get to the bed thinking that when Athrun came back from wherever he was she would be under the covers and he wouldn't see her choice of sleepwear.

However, when walking from the bathroom to the bed, Cagalli had not noticed that she would be passing by the balcony where Athrun was sitting.

When Athrun heard the bathroom door open and the sound of footsteps, instinctively he had looked up from his book and saw his boss trying to be as quiet as possible to cross the room.

What really got his attention however, was the fact that a few of the holes in her t-shirt was across her stomach, not only that, she was wearing a pair of very tiny shorts.

Who knew his boss had so much skin?

He chuckled as Cagalli did some sort of weird victory dance as she reached her goal and snuggled into the bed.

Athrun stood up and slid the balcony door open to step inside his room.

Startled, Cagalli brought the covers up to her nose.

Without thinking, Athrun teased her, "Nice jammies." Letting her know that he saw her almost run across the room.

He then made his way to the bathroom with a towel and a change of clothes.

Not being able to come back with a witty comment before Athrun closed the bathroom door, she sunk into the covers in embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed that! Till the next chapter ;)<strong>


End file.
